


i'll love you in the morning

by adozencaptains



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adozencaptains/pseuds/adozencaptains
Summary: Alex and Maggie, the morning after, in Alex's apartment.





	i'll love you in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

“Your sister is going to be here any minute,” Maggie laments against the swell of Alex’s breast, going cross-eyed for a moment as she studies the scores of bruises littering her soft skin, “and you look like you got attacked by boob-obsessed Dracula.”

“She knows to knock now,” Alex says around a yawn, tightening the arm she has around Maggie’s shoulders.

Maggie snorts, shaking her head as she remembers the last time Kara forgot to knock walking into Alex’s apartment. It’s not her fault that Alex insisted she walk around naked so she could “admire the view.” Little Danvers hadn’t been able to look her in the eyes for a week.

“Well that’s good. The novelty of flashing your sister is kind of over now.” Maggie yelps when Alex pinches her. “I’m just trying to look out for her mental health, is all.”

“How considerate of you,” Alex deadpans. She stretches, as much as she can with Maggie lying half on top of her. “What time is it?”

Maggie squints. “Half past seven?”

Alex hums, letting her hand trail up Maggie’s back, nails dragging lightly against the skin until Maggie shivers and sends her a glare. There’s something warming in Alex’s heart at the sight of Maggie, sprawled naked against her in her bed with the sun warming the edges of the sheets from the window. It makes her think of disgusting domestic scenes, of waking up on Sunday mornings and smiling at each other, at arguing over which movie to pick and ending up making out on the couch instead, of making dinner for each other and leaving leftovers in the oven when the other works late - all things they currently do for each other.

“Do you think we’ll be good together?” Alex asks suddenly.

Maggie rests her chin on Alex’s stomach, having shifted down with obvious intent once Alex started to stroke the scratches she left on her upper back the previous night (and early this morning, too). “What do you mean?”

“In the future,” Alex says uselessly. How does she fumble her way through this conversation? “You know, when we - after everything, and we can be - you know?”

“No. Use actual words, babe,” Maggie teases, tracing a finger in a lazy circle on Alex’s hip bone.

Alex sighs in frustration, looking up at the ceiling helplessly. She doesn’t know how to explain to Maggie that ever she wonders if their lives will ever be slow enough for them to just enjoy one another, no saving-the-day necessary long enough for them to have a honeymoon in South America, no bad guys needing locking up long enough for them to get away to the coast for a long weekend. Alex was used to leading an unconventional life, the by-product of growing up alongside an alien sister with superpowers she couldn’t use, but was that going to be enough for Maggie? Maggie, who worked day in and day out with aliens in her own capacity, and whom deserved so much more than the crazy lifestyle Alex could offer her.

Maggie, sensing Alex’s distress, crawls back up the bed, kissing Alex’s collarbone, then her jaw, before finally tilting Alex’s head to meet her eyes. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Are we ever going to get to be - just us?” Alex blinks back tears, surprised at the force of the emotions running through her.

Tilting her head, Maggie smiles crookedly. “Would it bother you if we didn’t?”

“Would it bother you?” Alex fires back, biting her lip.

“Alex, I know you have a lot going on, between work and Supergirl and now me, and I’m not going to assume that the future is going to be any different than it’s already been.”

“Which is?” Alex asks, hardly able to hide the tremble in her voice. When did she get to be so emotional?

“Absolutely crazy. A wild ride. The best times of my life,” Maggie finishes with a grin. She swoops down, capturing Alex’s lips in a soft kiss that leaves Alex breathless. “I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I don’t know if you noticed, but I like a little crazy in my life.”

“Yeah?” Alex smiles, grateful and overwhelmed at Maggie’s ability to read her the way she does. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now should we get dressed before your sister gets here, or…”

“I mean, if we’re naked, she’ll just come back later, giving us plenty of time for another round.”

Maggie grins wickedly. “Or three.”


End file.
